


No Plan

by FaiaHae



Series: Coffee Shop AU Prompt Fills [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drinking, M/M, Prompt Fill, open mike night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: There's no plan, there's no kingdom to comeI'll be your man if you got love to get done





	No Plan

Jake didn’t know why Dani kept dragging him to open mike nights and then getting absolutely trashed.

 

Okay, well, he did. 

 

They usually had a pretty good time at the end of the night when they were blasted on hipster microbrews and everyone was  _ AMAZING, BABE!  _ And Dani came to support her girlfriend’s magic shows.

 

Jake just came because the bits after the drunk set in were fun, but he wasn’t at those bits quite yet, and was just picking up another drink when the music started up again.

 

He was zoning out, trying to emotionally prepare for more bad singing, but-

 

_ “For starts _

_ What a waste to say the heart could feel apart-” _

 

Jake nearly dropped his beer.

 

He turned around.

 

There was a man at the mike, and for a minute, Jake was too starstruck to take in the details. The whole cafe felt warm with the sound of his voice filling it, the gold of the shitty stage lights illuminating him. His hair was a cloud around his head, and he glowed like the setting sun.

 

He looked perfectly in place- a study in warm browns against the dark flooring, hands the cooler of pine against the oak of his guitar.

 

_ “There's no plan, there's no race to be run _

_ The harder the rain, honey, the sweeter the sun” _

 

He tipped his head as he sang, and the light caught the silver studs in his eyebrows, and Jake felt like cupid had hit him in the center of his chest.

 

He was the most beautiful man Jake had ever seen. 

 

_ “There's no plan, there's no kingdom to come _

_ I'll be your man if you got love to get done _

_ Sit here and watch the sunlight fade _

_ Honey, enjoy, it's gettin' late-” _

 

The man looked up, and their eyes met for a moment, and Jake swore he skipped a note before he picked back up again, a little shaky. His singing smoothed out again, but his eyes stayed on Jake.

 

Jake felt himself blushing, hoping it wasn’t too visible in the stage lights, and tried to sit more then  _ collapse _ into the seat next to Dani.

 

Dani leaned over conspiratorially.

 

“ _ Hey is tall dark and handsome looking at you?” _

 

_ “Yes.”  _ Jake hissed.

 

_ “Is that a good thing?” _

_  
_ _ “YES.” _

 

Dani waggled her eyebrows, and Jake ignored her, settling back in his chair and trying to look cool.

 

It got easier to relax to the sound of the song, and Jake was sorry when it ended.

  
  


Not so sorry that he didn’t get heart palpitations as he watched the man step off the stage, equal parts eager and terrified.

 

Which meant that Jake saw right away when a person a foot shorter grabbed the man by the ear and hauled him towards where Dani and Jake were sitting.

 

“Hi.” The person holding the man’s ear looked bored, had white-dyed hair and a scar over one eye.

 

“I’m Hollis. This is Keith. He’d like your number.”

 

Jake raised his eyebrows.

 

“Does he?”

 

Hollis looked to Keith expectantly, and so did Jake. Keith went bright red.

 

“Yes.”

 

Hollis patted his face.

“There we go.”

 

Jake grinned, gesturing. “Let me put it in your phone.”

 

He typed it in, taking his time and taking a blatant selfie for the contact photo before shooting himself a text. He handed Keith back his phone, and, feeling brave, waved him closer.

 

Keith bent, awkwardly, and Jake took the opening to kiss him on the cheek and hand him back his phone.

 

“Text me.”

 

And then he grabbed Dani and  _ booked it. _

 

______

 

_ Keith <3: Hey it was really nice to meet you, sorry about Hollis. I...like to think I would have been brave enough to talk to you on my own. _

_ Keith <3: Can we maybe get coffee sometime? _

 

_ Jake: Count on it! _


End file.
